Electrical devices such as integrated circuits, interface elements capable of reading and/or writing data from and to storage media, and other types of devices are often fabricated by applying layers of material onto a substrate. Thin layers of film material are applied to a wafer to create a large number of devices on the wafer, which are subsequently cut or milled into individual components. Such techniques advantageously enable the manufacture of increasingly miniaturized components.